Traditional communication business services solutions provide customers with management of communication business services by one or a group of expert workers. The one or group of expert workers are familiar with the semantics and the syntaxes of the systems they are responsible to maintain. Problematically, the ability of the expert workers to perform depends on the quantity as well as quality of the knowledge they possess.